Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to a light for installation in a pipe or a conduit. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a light for installation in a pipe or conduit that includes a compressible ring that expands when compressed and creates a waterproof seal with the pipe or conduit when the light is installed therein.
Related Art
In the underwater lighting field, submersible lights are known and commonly used. Pool and spa owners often install pool/spa lights in order to add ambiance to the pool/spa setting. For example, submersible lights are often installed along the perimeter of a pool, both above and below the water line, in order to illuminate the pool at night. Furthermore, some pool or spa owners install a plurality of submersible lights that are connected with a control system for generating a light show. However, conventional pool/spa lights often require the installation of a niche in the pool/spa wall. To install the niche, a portion of the pool/spa must often be removed. The installation of the niche is an additional expense, as well as an irreversible change to the pool/spa wall.
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to provide an underwater light that is adapted for installation in a pipe or conduit without requiring installation of a niche in the pool or spa wall.